movie_crossovery_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Missions
|released: = Release Of The Game}}'''Daily Missions '''are a feature in the game. About It Daily Missions are one of the main features in the game. Upon installation, the player will unlock a set of daily missions, with three missions in it. The 1st mission will be a red mission and the 2 others will be blue missions. Once a player has completed all 3 missions, he will earn 3 rewards, Tokens, V.I Coins, and a character reward. Once a player has completed a set of daily missions, he will have to wait a total of 96 hours (4 days) before being able to start another set. Red Mission The Red Mission, is often referred to as the easy mission. It is completed by finishing an easy requirement. It can be: * Hop a certain number of steps * Walk on a regular number of logs * Scare an easy number of birds * Tear an easy number of obstacles * Pick up an easy number of Tokens / objects * Walk on an easy number of lilypads * Other.. Once a player completes the red mission, he will unlock: * 100-500 Tokens * 2 squares completed that will turn red on the Daily Mission Set Tracker. Blue Missions The Blue Missions, are often referred to as the harder missions. They are completed by finishing harder and longer requirements. It can be: * Hop a big amount of steps * Walk on a big amount of logs * Scare a big amount of birds * Tear a big amount of obstacles * Pick up a hard amount of Tokens / objects * Walk on a big amount of lilypads * Other.. Once a player completes the blue missions, he will unlock: * 350-750 V.I Coins * 4 squares completed that will turn blue on the Daily Mission Set Tracker. * Character Reward Sets of Daily Missions Set #1 - Despicable Me * 100 Tokens * 350 V.I Coins * Phil Set #2 - Harry Potter * 100 Tokens * 350 V.I Coins * The Basilisk Set #3 - Night At The Museum * 100 Tokens * 350 V.I Coins * Ostrich Set #4 - Ice Age * 100 Tokens * 350 V.I Coins * Oscar Set #5 - The Wizard Of Oz * 100 Tokens * 350 V.I Coins * Lollipop Guild Set #6 - Despicable Me * 250 Tokens * 500 V.I Coins * Tom Set #7 - Harry Potter * 250 Tokens * 500 V.I Coins * Firenze Set #8 - Night At The Museum * 250 Tokens * 500 V.I Coins * Sir Lancelot Set #9 - Ice Age * 250 Tokens * 500 V.I Coins * Momma Set #10 - Despicable Me * 350 Tokens * 600 V.I Coins * Eduardo Perez Set #11 - Harry Potter * 350 Tokens * 600 V.I Coins * Fawkes Set #12 - Ice Age * 350 Tokens * 600 V.I Coins * Egbert Set #13 - Harry Potter * 450 Tokens * 700 V.I Coins * Norbert Set #14 - Ice Age * 450 Tokens * 700 V.I Coins * Flynn Trivia * It would currently take a total of 52 days for a player to be able to finish all the daily missions. Gallery Of Sets Set -1.png|1st Set of Daily Missions Set -2-0.png|2nd Set of Daily Missions SSet 3S.png|3rd Set of Daily Missions Set 4.png|4th Set of Daily Missions Set 5.png|5th Set of Daily Missions Set -6.png|6th Set of Daily Missions Set -7.png|7th Set of Daily Missions Set 8.png|8th Set of Daily Missions Set 9S.png|9th Set of Daily Missions Set -10.png|10th Set of Daily Missions Set ew11.png|11th Set of Daily Missions Set 12.png|12th Set of Daily Missions Set EE13.png|13th Set of Daily Missions Set 14.png|14th Set of Daily Missions Gallery Of Unlockable Characters Phil.png|Phil Tom.png|Tom Eduardo Perez.png|Eduardo Perez The Basilisk.png|The Basilisk Firenze.png|Firenze Fawkes.png|Fawkes Norbert-0.png|Norbert Ostrich.png|Ostrich Sir Lancelot.png|Sir Lancelot Oscar.png|Oscar Momma.png|Momma Egbert.png|Egbert Flynn.png|Flynn Lollipop Guild.png|Lollipop Guild Category:Main Features Category:Version 1.0